Morangos
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Porque os dois gostavam de morangos.


**Por favor olhem a classificação da fanfic antes de ler ok?**

**Digo isso para evitar futuros problemas.**

**Obrigada pela atenção e por favor aproveitem a fanfic.**

_**ass: Zaah-chan**_

* * *

**Morangos**

Era mais um dia normal no Colégio Ouran. Estava no clube, depois do horário de movimento, cochilando no sofá. Foi um dia cansativo com as atividades do clube, além de estar em época de provas.

Estava sozinho. Os outros já haviam ido para suas respectivas casas e o Mitsukuni havia saído mais cedo, pois tinha uma consulta no médico.

Eu gostava daquele silêncio. Era relaxante.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, nem notei sua aproximação.

Só voltei para a realidade quando senti sua mão em meu ombro e a ouvi chamar-me.

- Mori-sempai?

Abri os olhos e me deparei com os dela. Haruhi.

- Mori-sempai? Está tudo bem?

- Está.

- A que bom – ela sorriu e eu vi que ela estava com uma pequena cesta nas mãos. – A isso? Eu ganhei do casanova-kun. São alguns morangos que ele plantou no clube de jardinagem. Eu já guardei um pouco para os outros, mas esse nós podemos comer juntos se você quiser.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

Haruhi colocou os morangos num prato junto com uma pouco de creme e colocou sobre a mesa. Sentamos e comemos em silêncio.

Notei que ela olhava para mim com curiosidade, enquanto comia, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- O que?

- Aaaah... é que eu estava lembrando a primeira vez que você e os outros foram na minha casa e levaram bolos com morangos. Você lembra Mori-sempai?

- Sim.

Ela sorriu e comeu mais um morango sujando o canto direito da boca de creme. Sorri discretamente e me aproximei dela, beijando o lugar que estava sujo. Imediatamente, seu rosto ganhou um leve tom avermelhado.

- Mori-sempai?

Só estávamos nós dois na terceira sala de música, não consegui me segurar.

Puxei Haruhi delicadamente da cadeira e a coloquei no meu colo. Olhei em seus olhos e vi que ela estava altamente confusa. Sorri e, lentamente, afrouxei um pouco sua gravata e puxei o colarinho de sua blusa branca deixando seu pescoço a mostra e beijei a parte exposta até o seu queixo. Percebi que enquanto a beijava ela perdia o fôlego por alguns instantes.

- Mo... Mori-sempai...? Por que...?

- Morangos.

- O que? – me olhou confusa e sorri.

- Eu gosto de morangos.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar algo voltei a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Fiz uma trilha de beijos até chegar aos seus lábios. Pousei meus lábios nos dela em um selinho, esperando permissão para continuar. Não demorou muito até consegui-la.

Seus lábios eram macios, doces e seu perfume adentrava nas minhas narinas viciando-me.

Ela era a minha droga.

Tirei sua gravata e abri os quatros primeiros botões da sua camisa. Voltei minha atenção para seu pescoço, mordiscando levemente. Sorri ao ouvir pequenos gemidos saindo de seus lábios. Desci para o meio de seus seios, lambendo o local algumas vezes.

Parei ao ouvir as vozes de Tamaki e Kyoya do outro lado da porta. Levantei rapidamente, puxando Haruhi para a sala do vestiário.

- Mori- sempai? O que...

- Shiii

Entramos em um pequeno armário e a abracei.

Pelas vozes do lado de fora Tamaki estava totalmente histérico e Kyoya totalmente sem paciência nenhuma.

-Tenho certeza que deixei meus ursinhos aqui Kyoya.

- Tamaki, você tinha mesmo a necessidade de me arrastar até aqui por causa desse maldito urso?

- Mas ele pode estar se sentido sozinho..

- Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso.

- Espera Kyoya! Aonde você vai?

-Embora.

- Aaaah...! Kyoya! Mamãe!

As vozes foram diminuindo aos poucos, até a sala voltar ao silêncio original.

- Acho que eles já foram embora.

-É – respondi enquanto continuava abraçado com ela.

-Mori-sempai?

-Hum?

Olhei para Haruhi e ela sorriu – Quer ir à minha casa comer morangos?

Sorri com a pergunta e permaneci em silêncio. Não precisava responder.

Ela já sabia a minha resposta.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoal (:

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic _**Mori x Haruhi.**_

Eu tenho outras em projeto, mas preciso de tempo para digitar. Coisa que não tenho tido ultimamente. xD

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da fic. (:

**.!. POR FAVOR COMENTEM .!.**

Aceito críticas, elogios e chocolates.

Principalmente chocolate. x3

Até a próxima.

_**Zaah-chan**_


End file.
